Time
by cess525
Summary: Cameron doesn't marry Chase. AU starting after the Mayfield episodes.
1. 3 Months 3 Days Morning

Life has been crazy recently so I decided an outlet was needed. Haven't written FF in forever and have never done a House FF but my brain had a story.

No Beta, sorry all mistakes are mine. I also I don't own anything House.

The story is complete and chapters will be put up every few days as I clean them up.

Story picks up right after the Mayfield Episodes. Day 0 is when House entered Mayfield, my math puts House leaving Mayfield at 3 months-ish.

Enjoy

 **3 Months 3 Days Morning**

House unlocked the door to his condo. 3 months he had been gone and his leg freaking killed him. Flicking on the light switch he easily threw his stuff haphazardly towards the couch. He was driven by pain he needed something ANYTHING to make the pain go away.

House couldn't get the pain to stop.

The cooking had helped for a bit but his mind was already over that fix. His body craved something.

Needed something to make the pain go away, quickly making his way to his closet he found what he was looking for in a shoe. Release. A simple release.

No! House stopped. Pill bottle in hand. He hadn't gone through that much trouble to get lost now. Think, think, think. Looking around his condo he's eye looked for anything.

There on his coffee table, his laptop. Kutner had that site he created for second opinions. Closing his hand tightly around the bottle of pills he closed his eyes for a second, Kutner.

Before he knew it the pills were shoved in his pant pocket and he was hobbling towards his computer. Opening it up he was surprised it still had power being that it wasn't plugged in. Quickly typing into Google he found a search full of what he was looking for.

House couldn't help but notice something was off as he was reading through the results. He took a deep breath and he could smell, what was that, vanilla? Honey? Cameron? He took another breath. He expected stale, musty, hell anything but something feminine. Finding a consult that paid $25,000 he read the symptoms and worked through the puzzle easily coming up with the answer, Fabry disease.

His leg felt, better. Huh. Closing the laptop he looked around the room and couldn't help but notice how clean and tidy everything was.

Nothing was answering his question to the smell. He didn't remember much of the day he left but he knew he didn't leave it in this state. Pulling his phone out of his pocket he called the one person that would hold the answers.

"Wilson" the man on the other end answered sounding a bit distracted.

"My apartment is clean."

"I had my maid stop by." Well that explained the clean but not the smell. "Why are you at your place?" Wilson asked with concern.

"It smells like a girl." House stated simply. Wilson sighed. "I needed something from my place. Now why does it smell like a girl?"

"I had Cameron handle your mail." House moved around his condo more and sure enough there on his table by the door was his mail neatly stacked into two piles. Bills opened and with notations of 'paid' with the date by them, no girly 'G's in paid but definitely Cameron's distinctive scrawl. The other stack holding journals and other interesting pieces of mail. Looking down he could see the junk mail in the trash.

"Her answering my mail shouldn't make my whole place smell. Just my living room should smell. The whole place. GIIIIRRRRR-LY." House emphasized. He could hear Wilson pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Cameron may have stayed at your place while looking for a new apartment after."

"You let her stay in my condo after she bailed on Chase?" House stated in annoyance.

"No"

"No?" House questioned.

"No, I didn't let her stay in your place." Wilson stated.

"But you just said."

"I said." Wilson paused to collect his thoughts. "I said Cameron may have stayed at your place. I didn't say that I let her. She was already there when I thought to actually check on your place." At that moment House knew that Cameron used his "hidden" spare key. He really needed to find a new spot for that.

"So you let her continue?"

"I figured it would help you out. Think of it as a sublet."

"What?

"You know sublet, when you let someone."

"I know what a sublet is Wilson."

"She was paying all your bills. She needed a place to stay and she was honestly doing me a favor. Even if I didn't ask for the favor." House thought for a second then decided to drop it. It would explain how everything was kept up while he had been gone.

"She have a new place?" Oddly enough he hoped not but by looking around he knew the answer already.

"Yes."

"Fine."

"House?" Wilson spoke again before House could hanging up. "Don't forget your appointment with Nolan this evening."

"I know mom." House whined and closed his phone. Taking one last look at his place he thought of the need for the familiar, always one to shy away from change. His condo was home but he wasn't ready to be in here alone. The familiar scared him, the idea that Cameron had been staying in his place calmed him, which should say a great deal about his 'relationship' with her but he chose to ignore.

House hadn't heard or seen anyone except Wilson, Cuddy and Foreman since being back and the ladder two was only briefly. None of the ducklings old or new had visited him, not that he wanted them too. House knew nothing of why Cameron and Chase decided not to marry in the end. He was curious but Wilson was keeping close lipped about everything, all he knew was that Cameron stood Chase up at the altar, even if he was still working it had been three months; the gossip mill has moved on.

Opening the door to his condo to leave he noticed a certain brunette turned, blonde now dirty blonde starting to unlock the door across the hall.

"Cameron?" House said quietly in disbelief. She was obviously startled by hearing her name but turned slowly around shifting the grocery bags in her hands at the same time.

"House? I didn't realize you were back home; Wilson said you were going to stay with him for." House rolled his eyes knowing Cameron was about to ramble.

"Thanks." House said simply which quickly knocked Cameron's speech to an end. She looked at him confused; she had heard him say thanks before, he was sure of it. "For," he waved his hand towards the door of his condo. "You know, everything." Cameron stood there baffled. "Cameron close your mouth it's just a _thanks_ not a declaration of love or telling you I'm dying."

She nodded her head and gave a quiet "You're welcome." At that moment one of her many bags managed to slip from her hands making a quick fall towards the ground. House skilled in many things with his cane quickly swung it up in time to somehow loop one of the handles around the end of his cane before it could crash to the ground.

"Cool" House said with a slight grin on his face. "You know, there isn't a contest for how many bags of groceries you can carry at one time." House added with a smirk.

"It looks like it's going to start raining any second." Cameron stated simply with a shrug before turning her attention back to unlocking her door so she could get the groceries out of her tired arms. With a click the door swung open wide and she quickly dropped the groceries just inside before reaching back towards House and grabbed the last bag off the end of his cane.

A big boom of thunder rolled through and House remembered that he brought his motorcycle. He closed his eyes dreading his choice for a second before remembering the fact that Cameron was standing in the hallway of his Condo complex.

"New place is right across the hall from my place?" House questioned. Cameron had the decency to blush.

"Not on purpose. I'm assume by the Thanks that you know I was staying in your place after." Waving her hand in the air "you know. Anyways while staying in your place Mrs. Fitzburger passed away and her children were every eager to cash out on mom. I asked them how much they wanted to sell it for, and countered, they countered, I gave my original offer I told them that with no agent they get more money, they accepted." She shrugged her shoulder. "The rest is history. The location is near the hospital and it has all the room I need; moved in four days ago." She turned back towards her place before turning around. "You want dinner? It's raining and I assume you brought the bike."

"Dinner? It's 9am."

"House." She answered simply in exasperation. Oh yeah, ER.

House walked into Cameron's apartment, free food was free food after all.


	2. 3 Months 3 Days Evening

**3 Months 3 Days Evening**

House needed his laptop, couldn't believe he forgot it earlier. He was going to blame Cameron for that.

House was about to unlock his door when he heard it. Somber violin music. Never before had he heard any other music being played in the complex. Sure he had heard music being played over a stereo but this was live music. As far as he knew he was the only one that had an instrument in the complex. Wait.

Quickly forgetting the door in front of him his uneven gait took him across the hall to Cameron's door.

Turning the knob House found it locked but never one to shy away from a challenge he looked down at his hand and switched it from his key to his new neighbors key. Fresh from the locksmith…not that she knew he made a copy already.

Letting himself in he let his ear follow the melancholy song from the violin and found Cameron playing eyes closed in the small bedroom on the right.

The lamp in the corner gave her an ethereal glow. House stopped, leaning against the door jamb to listen. How could he not. He loved music and everything that went with it. He just didn't know that she could play. The tune was unrecognizable to him but it was beautiful even in its darkness.

When she stopped he couldn't help but clap. It was a natural response and it scared the shit out of Cameron. She threw her bow hand to her chest when she noticed House. Violin safe from the startle she quickly set it down. "House! What are you doing in my apartment!?"

Oh yeah, the key was to snoop when she wasn't home. "I heard the music and had to find the source." House shrugged simply. "I didn't know you played."

"If you had ever bothered to ask none prying questions you would have found out that both Chase and I play." Cameron said with anger in her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Instantly he knew she mean the complex and not at Wilson's.

"I forgot my laptop." She raised an eyebrow at him and her arms were now crossed. "Stop clenching. I just finished my appointment with Nolan and he said somethings that I have to think about and wanted my laptop to help."

She didn't say anything but did unclench.

"Nolan said I should go back to work. My old job." Rubbing a hand over his scruff. "My leg was hurting earlier and I came back here to get relief. Standing in my apartment with a bottle of Vicodin in my hand I realized I didn't want to take it." She didn't say anything she just continued to listen. He didn't even know why he was opening up to her but for some reason it seemed right to tell her. "I figured out Foreman's patient and my leg pain stopped. Nolan said I might need the puzzle, but I worry that I might slip because."

"because it's an established pattern and people don't change." Cameron finished for him knowing where his insecurities laid.

"I left Chase at the alter." Cameron spoke after a moment of silence. House shared, she should as well. "Cuddy was talking on the phone near where I was getting ready. I had forgotten my something blue and was heading back to get it when I overheard her talking to Wilson. You admitted that you needed help, you were willing to try for change. I didn't know the reason but you seemed off the last time we talked. At that moment I realized I couldn't do it. Corny, I know but I needed to fix me. I texted my sister-in-law to tell everyone and I ran. I found myself in my car driving all around Princeton and somehow ended up at your place. I was there about a week before Wilson found me. I spent my Honeymoon at your place." She added with a sad grin. "I feel the best I have in years. I am talking to a therapist. I should have done that years ago." She shrugged simply. "What I am trying to say is."

"That with help I should be okay." House said quietly. He instantly needed to change gear. Spotting an upright piano in the room he walked over to it. "Can I play too?"

Smiling she nodded and picked up her violin again. "What did you have in mind?"

House broke into the Rembrandts 'I'll be there for you.' Cameron started laughing, House long since knowing Cameron's obsession with the show Friends. Guess House can be corny too.


	3. 3 Months 1 Week 3 Days

**3 Months 1 Week 3 Days**

Diabala was dead. No fault of their own, Blastomycosis was diagnosed but Diabala body, or some would say God, had other plans. That being said House still felt something was missing while they were working the case.

Standing outside Cameron's door House knocked. He knew she was home having peaked at her ER schedule earlier.

She opened the door dressed for bed.

"What do you want House?"

"Why did you turn down Cuddy's offer to join Foreman's team?"

"I didn't want to."

"You didn't want to what?"

"I can't do it."

"You kept bringing me cases before, you even would consult. You obviously want to be on the team." She turned opening the door to let him in knowing he wasn't going to let this die without farther explanation. Sitting down on the couch she noted that he sat down on the couch next to her. Never one for personal space, some things you just can't change in a person.

"I like the puzzles." Cameron started.

"I hear a 'but'."

"But I can't work with you."

"Bullshit! You just said you liked the puzzles. Is it because of Chase?"

"No," shaking her head "No! God everyone thinks everything is about Chase. He and I are good. We even have coffee together sometimes. He agrees that in the end it was the right decision. No, my therapist."

"You talked with your therapist about me?" House said in surprise.

"I can't believe you are surprised. I am sure every therapist in a 300 mile radius has heard about you." Cameron said with a grin before adding seriously. "The reason I walked out on the marriage started with you going to rehab. So yes, you have been brought up."

"Technically, I wouldn't be your boss. Foreman would be."

"You are very much the Alpha in the room."

"So she thinks I am bad for you. Should I even be here? Technically you bought an apartment next to me." House stated angrily.

"Actually, no, she doesn't think you are bad for me. Just thinks working for you is bad for me."

"Nolan thought working at PPTH would be bad for me but even he changed his mind."

"True, but I know those times I worked for you. I have enough working knowledge to know that I can't go back on your team, even if Foreman is the one technically running it. Right now you have Chase and Foreman, if anything you shouldn't have a team that is your team from 3 years ago. I am more than willing to help you outside of work; you can be a friend but during work I think anything more than friends would be a disaster." Cameron finished and House said nothing. After ten minutes of nothing she gave up and turned on the T.V.. House looked up and saw Norm Abram from the New Yankee Workshop.

"It's not drawn on, it's a laser." Norm Abram spoke excitedly about his new table saw. Well it's a repeat, not new now. House smirks a bit in Norm's excitement and sank deeper into his seat and put his feet up on Cameron's coffee table. Cameron looked over at House but decided against saying anything. She was tired. Throwing her feet on the coffee table next to his she grabbed the afghan off the arm of her couch suddenly feeling naked in her night clothes.

"I was watching Masterpiece last night" Cameron mumbled feeling she had to explain it being on PBS but quickly noticed House's was deep in thought.

"Cameron." Cameron heard her name being called and opened her eyes to see House staring down at her. "You're right." She smiled and closed her eyes he was gone when she woke up later.


	4. 4 Months 1 Week

**4 Months 1 week**

Cameron and House fell into a sort of routine. He was still staying at Wilson's, not yet ready to be alone in his condo for long but his condo afforded him luxuries that Wilson's didn't. It also was an escape from Wilson. So for a few hours every few days or so he would ride his bike to his condo or Cameron's and cook something. He was back at work but he found the cooking still worked as a release.

Did he forget to mention he always went to his place the nights he knew Cameron was off? First time was 'innocent' enough. While making a sauce he needed a taste tester. So, wooden spoon in hand he hobbled across the hall to his neighbor's door. She quickly opened the door, having just gotten home from work. He stuck the wooden spoon in her mouth, the rest they say is history.

So, now every couple of days Cameron was at his place or he was at hers cooking dinner; sometimes watching T.V., playing video games, and/or playing instruments after. Nothing overly complicated.

At work Cameron still brought up cases from the ER but instead of lingering she would drop them off and leave. They did talk about cases over dinner sometimes and there were even times she found herself being told to lockup his place as he headed out the door with a stroke of genius.

"House you are being an ass." Cameron rose her voice loudly but calmly to get House's attention. He was pacing in her living room, back and forth, back and forth.

There in front of her was the unreasonable House, didn't miss him at all. Cameron had seen it a few times over the years but damn if it didn't take all her will power not to beat the stupid out of him.

"She's dating Lucas!" he said for at least the twentieth time since he had shown up at her door 5 minutes ago. House having seen them at the grocery store when he was picking up a few ingredients on his way home from work.

"She is allowed to date."

"Lucas? He's an idiot! No she's a bigger idiot for dating the idiot!"

"House, what does it matter?" Cameron asked then it hit her. "You're hurt she didn't tell you." She continued quieter. "She didn't trust you to not blow up so she hid it." House looked up in shock not having reached the lack of trust part yet. "Shit, I'm sorry."

House stopped for a second before finally sitting down. "I slept with her once." He started barely above a whisper, chin now resting on his cane, eyes cast to the floor. "Back in med school. I was going to call her to go out on a date after but I got the news I had been kicked out of my first med school. Even after never calling her again she's the only person that would hire me after all the stunts I have pulled at my previous jobs, I guess I thought."

Cameron knew that Cuddy and House had a past, suspecting something and knowing are two different things. Before her was someone who had been betrayed. Before Mayfield Cameron could understand Cuddy hiding this information away. After Mayfield, this pissed Cameron off. Pissed off Cameron was now up and pacing.

Back and forth, back and forth, if Cuddy had spent any time with House recently she would have noticed the changes. "You have hurt and deceived Cuddy so many times over the years." Pausing Cameron then stated firmly. "You can't go pull her pigtails now. House, you have to understand me, you can't go in there and expect her to want to date you. She obviously has moved on, whatever you thought you were building up to its not there."

"You think I want to date Cuddy?" House asked incredulously.

"You do realize I know what you hallucinated right? I know you have always had a thing for her, hell you just admitted it 5 second ago."

"That was years ago!"

"I still love my husband and that was 10 years ago." She countered.

House glared at her.

"You cannot have a relationship with someone who does not trust you." Cameron spoke firmly to him. "You can't retaliate, you can't pull her pigtails. The only person that loses in that scenario is you but you will hurt everyone else and will reinforce why she didn't tell you to begin with. Don't be an ass and use your damn head. You have to re-earn her trust, if she had any in you to begin with."

"You sure curse a lot when you're pissed off." House said after a few minutes of silent glaring at Cameron. "My little duckling is all grown up!"

Cameron rolled her eyes knowing this was House's way of saying 'fine'; for now. She only could hope Wilson would have better luck. "I'm not your duckling anymore. Shut up and start cooking."


	5. 4 Months 2 Weeks

**4 Months 2 weeks**

"So what's up with you and Cameron?" Wilson asked while taking a bite of his soup. House looked at Wilson over his sandwich with a questioning look. "You have been spending a lot of time at your place recently. Just was wondering what was going on with you two."

"Nothing, we eat, play video games or music and then I am back to your place by curfew." House answered shortly, not liking Wilson's prying.

"So, nothing going on between you two? Because it almost sounds like dating."

"That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." House answered.

"It's an honest question. You spend a lot of time with her."

"I spend more time with you doing the same things. By your definition I am dating you morerer." House snipped back. Wilson sat quietly in his chair and waited for House to talk more. "She's just a friend. We are both going through shit right now. Did you know she is seeing a therapist?" House took a bite of his sandwich hoping Cameron didn't mind him telling Wilson she was seeing a shrink.

"Pretty sure you have told me numerous times that guys and girls can't 'just be friends'." Wilson finished his soup.

As Wilson got up to leave he patted House's shoulder. "Whatever it is, it agrees with you." Maybe Wilson was on to something but House quickly dismissed it.

"Bros before Hoes!" House yelled out after Wilson.


	6. 7 Months

**7 Months**

"You're pregnant." House stated simply as he barged into Cameron's apartment. Cameron looked at him in shock.

"How?" Cameron stuttered out finally.

"Mrs. Fitzburger had the only 3 bedroom condo in the joint and you said 'it has all the room I need' ergo you wanted to have a child, you didn't break into your chocolate stash after dinner last time, you froze your dead husband's sperm, which I guess isn't frozen anymore, oh and your boobs are bigger." She stood there in shock. Absolute shock. "Genius remember," he finished touching the handle of his cane to the temple of his head.

She continued to stand there by the door in shock as House pushed his way into the room with a bag of groceries in his hand. Of course he would notice before she even had her first OB/GYN appointment; hell, she just peed on the stick yesterday.

"Sweet, I was hoping there was some fresh Basil left." House exclaimed from the kitchen. Cameron finally closed the door and made her way to the kitchen island, taking her place on the kitchen stool. Long since learned that she was not the cook in this, whatever this was, and it was best to let House run the show.

"You aren't going to tell me I am an idiot."

"Nope." House answered making the 'p' pop. Cameron looked skeptically at House. "Stop Clenching. You think about everything down to the finest detail. I bet you already have a nanny picked out and everything." With his left hand he scratched the stubble on his neck before turning back to sorting the groceries for dinner. "It also means more wine for me. I win." House said holding up the bottle of wine and the silly oversized wine glass her college roommate sent her last Christmas.

Cameron sat in silence. She had feared telling him, dreaded it even. This went better than she could have ever imagined.

House poured the bottle into the glass took and sip then turned back to his work. At some point bottle of water appeared in front of her with the simple statement of 'drink'.

Cameron relaxed, sitting back to watch the master at work.


	7. 7 Months 2 Weeks

**7 Months 2 Weeks**

House opened the door to Cameron's apartment but didn't see her in her usual spot on the couch reading a book.

"I'm out here." Came her voice from outside. House made his way towards her back little patio area. Her Condo sporting an entrance to the back garden area that his condo did not.

"What are you doing out here?" He asked as he walked over the threshold into the garden.

"Waiting for you. Grab the stick." Cameron stated easily. There she was in the backyard holding a lacrosse stick. Easily flinging the ball up in the air and catching it.

"Cripple, remember."

"Pick. Up. The. Stick."

House rolled his eyes and picked up the stick he saw perched on the bench in front of him and dropping his cane in its place.

As soon as he looked up a ball was flying towards him. His natural reflexes kicked in catching the ball easily. Grinning he threw the ball back to Cameron. She caught it simply and so began a simple game of throw and catch in the garden. Neither having to move much from their spots since they were both skilled in throwing.

"I didn't know you knew how to play."

"Brother." Cameron answered simply.

"Why are we playing?"

"You're being an ass."

"And that is different how?"

"You are right, you are always an ass, but at this moment you are being an unbearable pain in the ass. So, my guess is you either still aren't over Cuddy. Really bored and need something to occupy your mind or you are in pain and thus are being a super ass to occupy your mind. Either way I figure actually doing something other than plotting hospital and personnel destruction was needed."

"I don't have a thing for Cuddy."

"Fine, you are in pain or are bored." Cameron stated cradling the ball back and forth before flinging it.

House caught the ball and pretended to maneuver around another player while hopping on his left leg in a circle with minor pushes from his right leg. "What finally made you decide an intervention was needed?"

"Wilson said he proposed to you."

"How does that prove I am being more of an ass, I was trying to get some." House flung the ball which Cameron caught with ease.

"Let's just say I know you." Cameron threw the ball back simply. "I have a proposition."

House quirked his eyebrows, caught the ball and quickly threw it back.

"You come with me to the gym or start going to PT." Cameron caught the ball but held it.

"You want a cripple to go to the gym? You know I can't run right."

"I'm not asking you to run. I am asking you to come with me to work out or go to PT."

"You think this will work becaussssssssse…"

"Find $100 says one month every other day at the gym and you will be less of an ass."

"$200, you pay the membership and how are you going to quantify 'less of an ass'."

"I figured I was paying the membership and I have my ways."

"Ah ah."

"HR complaints."

"Deal." House knew he could easily keep up with his usual level of complaints.

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8 a.m., and bring your swimsuit." She said flinging the ball back towards him.

House missed the ball. Maybe going to the gym wouldn't be so bad.

"Now I'm starving, what's for dinner?" Cameron said as she made her way towards her back door.


	8. 10 Months 2 Weeks Evening

**10 Months 2 Weeks Evening**

His motor cycle was racing through the streets on his way to PPTH. House had been at his condo when he got the call that Cameron had collapsed in the ER. Bleeding. He could imagine the doctors and nurses rushing around.

'I need a bag of O positive hung stat,' a voice would yell.

'She's 18 weeks pregnant,' another voice.

Cameron was in the best place to be for something like that to happen but still he felt guilty. At the moment as her medical proxy he felt useless.

House knew at this moment the doctors and nurses job was to stop the bleeding. It didn't take a doctor to know that the baby was lost.

Cameron was so excited to find out the gender at her appointment next week. The pregnancy had been going well. House knew everything, because he's a nosy bastard. Cameron was happy, glowing.

Everything was going to hell.

Cuddy had moved on, she and Lucas about to buy a place together. .

House's best friend kicked to the curb for a girl.

Alvie showed up out of the blue one evening a few weeks back while House was cooking for Cameron. They helped Alvie with his immigration issues for weeks. House would never admit it but he was hurt when Alvie left without telling two days ago. House's apartment was now to quiet.

To top it off House had a fight with his therapist and stormed out when Nolan's questions hit a little too close to the mark.

The black clouds were rushing in. He could feel himself spiraling and he was all alone.

Alone.

"Damn it!" House cursed out loud. A detour sign and flashing lights up head, it looked like something collapsed at a building site, a crane maybe?


	9. 10 Months 2 Weeks 1 Day Early Morning

**10 Months 2 Weeks 1 Day Early Morning**

"House" a weak voice called from his front door. "House?" the concerned voice made its way to his side, drywall dust and glass everywhere.

"How?" He said in anguish.

"How?" the voice replied. Getting no response from House the voice continued. "How am I here, or how did I know there was Vicodin behind the mirror?"

House let his head drop. "Both." A million thoughts running through his head. He was in pain, Wilson moved on, Cuddy moved on, Cameron's baby was gone, Hannah was dead, everything was wrong and he just hurt.

"I'm here because I heard in the ER. I am here because I signed myself out against everyone's wishes and had a cab bring me here. I am here because I shouldn't be alone right now. I am here because I know you could use a friend as much as I could use a friend." Tears rolled down her face.

Cameron sat down next to him leaning her back against the tub. Taking a deep breath she continued, "I knew the Vicodin was behind the mirror because when I was over here sometimes; when your leg hurt and you massaged it you would look towards the bathroom. My guess is you knew I got everything else because you only ever looked towards the bathroom. So I took it apart one day."

"Why?"

"Why were you happy for me to have a baby? Why were you content with me working in a different department? Why do you listen to my suggestions? Why do you make me dinner? Because you are a friend, a weird, twisted, asshole of a friend." She finished her statement and House didn't reply for a long time.

"You've been here all along." House broke, he hasn't been alone, he was concentrated so much on Cuddy, Wilson, and everyone else he couldn't see what was organically forming, all along, with Cameron.

Together the two sat shoulder to shoulder against the bathtub, two broken people, **not** alone.


	10. 1 Year 1 Month 2 Weeks

**1 Year 1 Month 2 Weeks**

Three months. It had been three months of change for House.

That fateful morning he called Nolan with Cameron. Nolan showed up an hour later. With Cameron by his side he talked, actually talked about everything that was bothering him. He wasn't alone. He wasn't alone, and he knew that now, but he talked about everything that lead to his spiral.

House hurt in the thought of losing Cuddy and Wilson. Specifically Cuddy, Wilson would be back soon enough, he always was but Cuddy. It was twenty odd years of pent up regret. A relationship with Cuddy would have been for all the wrong reasons and the foundation would be built on years of lies and deception.

Cameron had always trusted House. She knew his limitations and didn't ask him to do things she knew he wouldn't/couldn't handle. His relationship with Cameron had a solid bone structure for more; a health more.

Nolan felt that with Cameron as a neighbor; House could live on his own in his old place. He wasn't alone.

House and Cameron doubled checked his entire apartment that day 3 months ago. Well, she didn't really help, she laid on the couch, in his tub, or on his bed as he double checked Cameron's previous work and his own. He even went to hiding spots that he knew had to be empty, more so that Cameron knew them all. For whatever reason it was important for her to see all of his spots. He felt more naked that day than if he had actually stood naked in front of her.

They found 3 pill bottles, ones long since forgotten. Nolan took them with him.

House was still going to his weekly therapy appointments. He talked with Nolan and he talked with Cameron. She too going to her therapist and she talked with House as well.

Wilson showed up that morning and talked while Nolan was there. The past three months had been better with that friendship as well. The dynamics had shifted; instead of Cuddy and Wilson talking behind his back about things that concerned them. Cameron, Wilson and House would talk. Sometimes Wilson would just state what concerned him and would leave knowing that past histories meant that he was not the best for the solution.

House felt stability for the first time in his life.

House was truly happy for Cuddy and her impending marriage. She loved the book he gave her and he was able to do it with Cameron by his side.

Happy for Wilson and his second chance with his ex. Not that he would tell him that.

House still played havoc on the hospital, Cameron didn't condone the pranks and games but she didn't tell him to stop either. He didn't do as much, most of the antics going to his fellows or friends.

House's trips to HR were down to only 12 in the last three months. Just twelve! Looking back at the past year they had been going down since Cameron conned him into going to the gym. Still twelve was pretty damn good. The nurses didn't run away as much anymore. They actually helped him sometimes.

Cameron walked into her condo at the end of a long week at work. The Immunology Department was finally running smoothly now that she had been there 2 months, a switch from the ER that happened when she went back to work after the miscarriage.

House's charts were all up to date and in her shoulder bag; she just needed him to sign them. She went to put her coat in the coat closet and notice there was a new opening in the wall next to it. Quickly throwing everything onto the couch behind her she slowly walked through the new opening.

"House." She called out peeved laced with curiosity.

"Yeah." He called back over his shoulder from his place on the couch. T.V. on but quiet.

"Why is there a hole in my wall that leads to your place?"

"I figured this made things easier. Less doors." It was true, for three months they had been spending all their free time together. Surprisingly nothing past first base. Both needing this to be real and not a flash in the pan.

They spent many evenings on the couch cuddling. With all his personal space issues Cameron should have known he would be a master cuddler.

By now everyone at PPTH knew that House's new neighbor was Cameron. They also assumed that most of the torture they should be receiving was going to her. The only person that really knew anything of value was Wilson and even he didn't know what the hell was going on, he just didn't want to rock the boat so he wisely kept his mouth shut.

"So you punched a hole in my wall without asking me." She was clenching. House always knew when she was clenching. He stood slowly and hobbled his way towards her without his cane.

"You would have said no if I had asked." He stated simply now completely invading her personal space.

"You don't know, you didn't ask." Looking up at him defiantly. Standing up on her tiptoes to whisper into his ear "You never know I might surprise you." She then stepped back; turning towards his kitchen she made her way to his fridge. "You need a beer?" He didn't answer. He was struck dumb in the middle of his own living room and couldn't think.

A beer suddenly appeared in his hand. "I heard they are replaying the Monster Truck World 2010 Finals tonight." She said as she plopped herself down on his couch and changed the channel over to Spike. "Think Grave Digger will win it again." She added with a grin.

House shook himself out of his fog and moved to sit next to her on the couch. The dynamic was shifting again and he wasn't wholly sure if it was all his doing. Sure, he was the one that took out his closet and put a hole in the wall between the condos but he's not entirely sure this wasn't coming already.

Stealing the remote from Cameron's hand he turned up the volume and took a pull from his beer. "Just because we have watched it 10 times."

"20."

"Shut up." He stated simply. Propping his feet on the coffee table as Cameron snuggled closer.

"You need to sign charts tonight as well."

"Kill joy."


	11. 1 Year 1 Month 2 Weeks 1 Day 5PM

**1 Year 1 Month 2 Weeks 1 Day 5 PM**

"Jamie, I am doing well I swear. You are becoming worse than mom." Cameron added rolling her eyes.

"You haven't said anything since you lost the baby. I just want to make sure my sister is alright." She could hear him pacing around his house. Always in motion, her brother, always paced on the phone. Noise from the other condo signaled that House was home. She rolled her eyes are the amount of noise he was making. His uneven gait muffled under the sound of him frantically looking for something. "What is that noise?" Her brother questioned. Great it was louder than she thought.

"It's House looking for something."

"I thought you said you were home?" he questioned.

"I am."

"Then why can I hear him? Is he at your place?" Her brother had always been suspicious of her relationship with House. He would never say anything but she could hear him thinking every time she brought up his name. "Great" she muttered more to herself than into the phone.

"Remember I bought the condo next to his."

"Yeah but it sounds like he is 'in' your condo." Now Cameron had walked into the little hallway between the units.

"He made a connector between the two condos." Cameron stated simply, he was going to find out anyways the next time he visited.

"House." Cameron called out. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for." He stopped holding up something in triumph that he pulled out from a box unearthed in his room.

House started walking quickly back towards his front door. "I love you," he stated as he kissed her on the lips and just as quickly he was gone out the door.

Cameron stood in shock looking at the door, hand grazing her lips.

She could hear her brother laughing. "Man he must be good in bed for you to agree to that." Hearing her brother's laugh broke her out of her revere.

"I am not having sex with HOUSE." Cameron yelled into the phone as her cheeks turned pink.

"Well you should." Her evil brother added.

"James!" she yelled as he laughing and hung up the phone.


	12. 1 Year 1 Month 2 Weeks 1 Day 7 PM

**1 Year 1 Month 2 Weeks 1 Day 7 PM**

House stuck his head into Wilson's door seeing his friend working. Walking the rest of the way in House took a seat on his friends couch. "I think I screwed up."

Wilson looked up at him but didn't say anything without knowing 'what' he screwed up on.

"I told Cameron 'I love you'." House half mumbled. Wilson grinned and went back to working. "No reply?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Fine." Wilson stated putting down his pen to give House his full attention. "What happened?"

"I ran home to grab something and Cameron asked me what I was looking for but I found it and when I left I told her 'I love you' and kissed her."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's all you are going to give me is an 'okay'?"

"Yes."

"I don't know if you heard me but I told Cameron 'I love you'!"

"I heard you. I thought when you talked with Nolan it was decided that you had pretty much been dating for months. I figure you already told her you loved her between the dinners, kissing, and sex."

"We haven't."

"You haven't what?" Wilson was puzzled now.

"We haven't had sex." This caught Wilson by surprise. He had assumed somewhere along the way House had started sleeping with Cameron. Wilson actually looked at his friend.

"House, you paid someone to take out your hall closet, making it a hallway into her place. You converted your 1 bedroom 1 bath home into a 4 bed 3 bath. Add in the fact that she didn't kill you. I think, scratch that I know, she loves you too. Go shoot for the moon." Wilson went back to his work leaving House sitting on his couch. A small smirk appeared on House's face and he was gone.

* * *

AN: Did I mention that I am mainly a big ol' ball of fluff? :-)


	13. 1 Year 6 Months

**1 Year 6 Months**

As soon as House had been released from quarantine he was out of the hospital. He had done many stupid things in the past without regard for himself but this time was different. House sat there in the isolation room thinking of dying and Cameron. He thought of her receiving the news from Wilson, she wasn't his medical proxy and he didn't have a will, she would be left with nothing. All things would be deferred to his mom and she didn't even know about Cameron.

So he 'ran' out of the hospital and straight to Cameron who had been home when the lockdown started knowing nothing of what he had done. Now, a week later, he was walking back into the hospital at his usual late hour for the first time.

He made his way slowly through the lobby, grabbing his stack of messages. Junk, junk, junk. Crumpling them up, he threw the ball towards the trash and walked the rest of the way towards the elevators.

"House," Cuddy called to him. Ignoring her he continued and pushed the button to head up as she stopped next to him. "House!"

"Whhhhhaaaaaattttttt?" House whined as the elevator doors opened. Stepping in with Cuddy following; he finally looked at her.

"You should have told me you were taking the week off."

"Team knew I was gone."

"After they called you multiple times. You didn't even answer your phone till Tuesday." Cuddy stressed the day.

"I was busy."

"With what?" Cuddy demanded. House wiggled his eyes at her. Cuddy rolled her eyes knowing she wasn't going to get a straight answer. Stepping off the now open elevator "You have a case."

House took the file folder from her and walked down the hall.

"That's it? You aren't going to make me pitch it to you?"

"I'm in a good mood." He called over his shoulder waving the file in his hand as he walked.

House had just thrown his backpack towards his desk before throwing the new casefile on the conference room table.

"House are you wearing a wedding ring?" Cuddy stated busting in through the conference door after him. Chase, Foreman, Taub and Masters instantly turned their attention towards Cuddy then to House.

"Yes."

"Who?" She questioned. He could have lied here but he didn't want to.

"Cameron." House stated simply sitting down.

"What?" Chase spoke. The others looked at House in shock.

"Cameron and I got married last week."

"I don't believe you." Chase was angry. Figures, he would think House was toying with him.

"You can ask her. We got married on Monday, Chicago, justice of the peace, just family." House didn't know why he didn't want to talk about it, their parents, her brother's family and Wilson. Wilson is family.

House always figured he would be shouting it from the balcony or brag about it during a DDX but as with everything about this relationship, with Cameron, he wanted it all to himself.

Chase looked ready to kill House.

"House." Cuddy rubbed her forehead. "Details."

House sat back in his chair and figured this was one of those 'sharing moments' that Nolan talked about being good.

"I left the hospital Friday night and went home and told Cameron we were taking a road trip to meet each other's parents. We drove to my mom's place in Lexington. My mom loves Cameron and I proposed to her. She said yes. Being the impulsive ass that I am I said we should get married right away. She agreed so we went to Chicago and I met her family and we were married on Monday. The rest of the week was a honeymoon." House finished wiggling his eyes suggestively. Just as he finished his story Wilson was seen getting off the elevator.

"Wilson." Cuddy shouted down the hall. "Come here." The team watched as Wilson walked down the hall and into the conference room.

"House says he got married last week." Chase said still seething. Wilson looked at House and got the nod.

"Yes."

"To Cameron." Chase stated. Wilson again looked at House.

"Yes."

"Since when have you been dating?" Chase yelled. "Were you screwing her before she."

"NO!" House firm voice stopped Chase. "Cameron would never. Nothing happened while she was with you." Chase knew that to be true, but there was always something between Cameron and House.

House sighed and reached for the casefile wanting this 'discovery' phase to be over.

"Well damn," stated Foreman, "It's been her all along."

"Yeah." House said simply.

"Congratulation House." Foreman stated simply as he picked up a copy of the casefile. "32 year old female." He started reading out loud effectively ending the conversation. Got to love Foreman.


	14. 1 Year 10 Months 3 Weeks

**1 Year 10 Month 3 Weeks**

Living with House was simple. For almost a year the unsanctioned hallway had connected the two condos had been in place. The two spent most of their free time together but if they ever needed space they still had it. They still kept their own bedrooms, both creatures of habit, but they never slept alone. Had to be the weirdest marriage on file yet.

Cameron wasn't naïve, she knew there had been 'ladies of the night' and a masseuse that was known to give happy endings. As long as they had admitted they were together she found that he would get a massage from the PT department in the hospital.

Cameron never expected House to be any different than he was before. If he couldn't remember to hang/fold clothes as soon as the dryer stopped so that his button downs weren't wrinkled before they got married he wasn't going to magically start after they got married. She knew entering the marriage that a maid would be a life saver and that nagging would get her nowhere.

Sometimes they slept in her condo, sometimes his, right now they were working their way towards sleeping on the couch, which happened more times than she cared to admit. Cameron's head was snuggled on his chest and she could tell something was on his mind. When he was ready he would tell her.

Her musings brought her to Wilson, a semi-frequent constant in one of the two condos. House's relationship with Wilson was a given and sometimes it was nice to have a night alone while the guys were out. The pranks and bets sometimes got out of hand between the two but they never made it to her side of the condo.

The gossip about their marriage was little to none at work. There weren't any yelling battles or getting caught in compromising positions. They led a surprisingly quiet married life at work. House never tried to 'jump' her, though he obviously knew that she didn't have a problem with work sex but she found he was a thoughtful lover and thus mused that janitor closet sex did allow for his thoughtfulness.

"I found Thirteen." House stated simply 30 minutes later.

"Oh." Cameron mumbled having almost fallen asleep.

"I need to go get her."

"Okay." Cameron wasn't afraid of Thirteen; she knew that House and Thirteen had a weird connection. The way Thirteen had left bothered him but Cameron knew he had to do this. "How long?"

"Don't know." He stated simply.

"Bring her back safely." She felt the kiss on the top of her head and fell asleep listening to his heart's steady beat. Anyone else would have asked a million questions. Cameron trusted him, right there was the reason the marriage worked so well.


	15. 2 Years 5 Months 2 Weeks 3 Days

A/N: So, we are in that grey area between season 7 and 8. Obviously, no jail. That being said, House can't help but screw up at some point.

 **2 Years 5 Months 2 Weeks 3 Days**

Cameron sat at the piano on House's side of the condo. Playing different calming pieces for the man lying on the couch in pain. Not actual physical pain, though it usually manifested itself that way; this time it was mental pain.

They had just gotten back from Mayfield.

When you marry a former addict you know at any point there could be a slip. Thankfully, he did not slip but he was armed to.

Just 12 hours earlier she opened the door to the complex and found House standing there in front of his door looking troubled. Deep in thought he was rubbing his leg but he wasn't moving to go into his condo. He didn't even notice her till she put her hand on his shoulder.

'Mayfield' was all he said; she didn't bat an eye. She turned around and walked out with him to her car.

Now they were back home, had been for the past hour.

The 'pain' had started yesterday when he had received a call from his mom. She told him she was okay but in the hospital for observation. She didn't want him to worry, so of course he did. He had Cameron call and check on stats with him on speaker. He kept saying she was fine. Everything was fine then during the last call Blythe started having confused speech and then they heard nurses and doctors rushing around and monitors beeping. The call ended suddenly and there had been no news since. House bolted and Cameron tried to follow; but House and hiding is a skill.

He found himself standing in front of the door to his condo with a bottle of pills. Cameron had lost him for an hour. House knew if he walked into his condo with the pills he would take them. But if he didn't walk into the condo he would continue to feel the pain. He needed to be there for his mother but he hurt.

During that moment is when Cameron found him.

2 hours Nolan and House talked, House screamed and paced about everything until Blythe's neighbor called. Minor stroke, mom was resting peacefully. But House didn't calm down, that is when the real battle began.

House was about to screw up. What happened next time? What happened when he finally slipped? Would Cameron stick with him? What would have happened if it was Cameron in trouble? What if she hadn't found him when she did? At that point Cameron was called into the session. Hours they talked with each other and Nolan.

Now they were at home with a new prescription of SSRIs.

"She doesn't need me there." House spoke from the couch. "She's fine, everyone says she's fine."

"I agree, your mother is fine." Cameron said as she continued to play. "She has a good group of doctors and nurses."

"I'm fine now." He replied hand rubbing his forehead. "Really, fine."

"Greg."

"Allison."

"I still want to see your mom. I love her and want to see for myself that she is alright."

"She doesn't need me there."

"I do." Cameron did.

"I don't know why you stick with me." House whispered. Cameron got up from the piano and walked towards him. Lowering herself to sit on the couch next to him.

"Sure you do." She kissed him. "Everything I said tonight is true. You are stuck with me. So deal."

House smirked for the first time in hours. "Love you too."

"Move over." Cameron nudged him and he moved allowing her to lay down next to him. He could do this.


	16. 3 Years 2 Weeks

**3 Years 2 Weeks**

House knew without a doubt that Cameron was thinking about having a kid again. It had been two years since she lost the baby. Two years for her to finally heal to a point where she looked at kids longingly again. Two years since he punched a hole between their places. He felt more whole now that he did in all the years that he was together with Stacey; when his body was actually whole.

Waking up next to Cameron was one of his favorite parts of his day. She was not a morning person, which surprised him but after her morning routine she was her normal chipper self. Rarely would he wake up before her. Lying in bed watching her sleep he soaked in all of her features. Little lines here, laugh lines there, perfection, just don't tell anyone he was thinking like that. Not that they would believe it anyways.

Cameron woke slowly to see House watching her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You're up early."

"Was thinking." House answered simply. "I was thinking about parasites."

"Parasites?"

"Parasites." House moved his left hand to her stomach

"Parasites." Cameron parroted back.

"I. I, shit." He grumbled rubbing his right hand over his face. He could do laps around anyone in the room but get a slight bit personal and he became an idiot. "I don't want to wear condoms anymore."

"Oh!"

"Oh?"

"Okay."

"That's it?" House stated in alarm. "I just told you I wanted to have kids with you and you just reply with okay."

"Okay, I want kids with you too." She said as she hopped out of bed then leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "I'm going to start the coffee." He reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Or we could start trying now." He said as he pulled her, with little effort, back into bed.


	17. 3 Years 2 Months

**3 Years 2 Month**

Wilson and House were sitting at the bar, just shooting the shit, when House looked down at his vibrating phone.

"I've got to go." House stated. Wilson almost spew beer everywhere.

"Wait, did Cameron just tell you to come home? You are whipped!" Taking a napkin to clean up his minor mess.

"No."

"You looked at your phone and then said you had to go home."

"Yeah." House hated having to explain himself sometimes, it was just easier to throw his money on the counter and leave. Actually it would be easier to just leave but Cameron had convinced him to actually pay sometimes when he was out with Wilson.

"You have lost me." Wilson stated quickly grabbing his coat and following his friend slowly through the bar.

"She asked me to buy ice cream." House stated simply opening the door to the night.

"So?"

"It's her time. You have had plenty of wives and girlfriends and extras. You know this stuff." House answered walking towards the corner market between the bar and the condos.

"So? You have been with Cameron for years and I have never seen you buy her ice cream."

"She needs ice cream."

"Because?"

"Why 20 questions all of a sudden." House yelled a little louder than intended.

"You're mad about this." Wilson answered then a look of dawning. "No, you aren't mad, I mean you are mad at me asking questions. No, you're hurt. You wanted her to. Oh. My. God. You wanted her to be pregnant." House turned to him glaring.

"Don't." He poked the end of the cane into Wilson's chest. Wilson held his hands up in surrender and House turned around and walked away. Wilson choosing wisely not to follow.


	18. 4 Years 4 Months

**4 Years 4 Months**

House always seemed to know things before Cameron did. He knew she was pregnant before she missed her period. Simply telling her by leaving a box of saltines on her bedside table. 'It was the boobs' he said when she finally saw the plus sign on the home pregnancy test.

Cameron smiled remembering how happy Wilson had been for them when House let it slip at dinner one night.

House had been the first person Wilson told when he received his cancer diagnosis. Devastated. They were all devastated but House kept quiet at first. House helped Wilson every step along the way with the radical treatments. When it was clear that the treatment wasn't going to work House started lashing out at Wilson wanting him to fight it more. Cameron seeing the anger for what it was suggested a different idea. 'Enjoy the time you have left'. House sat there in his office and plan formed.

Four months is how long Wilson and House had been gone now. House called Cameron every day. Cameron sent all the pages of her file from her doctor's appointments. Eight months pregnant now she knew her brother and parents thought she was crazy for letting House go on a cross country trip with a dying man. It wasn't just any dying man though, it was Wilson.

Cameron kept a map in House's office, hung on cork board she had installed and noted where the boys were with little pins with the date on them. Pictures came from the journey in sporadic bursts. The best she printed off and added. Little funny stories as well. The ones worthy/legal she printed off and tacked to the side of the board.

Cameron finally told Foreman she was pregnant when he caught her installing the cork board four months back. Forman of course thought it was a mistake, 'no way would House want kids'. Foreman's shock temporary he and Chase started keeping an eye on Cameron.

Chase had taken over during House's leave of absence with Forman having already taken over for Cuddy a year prior when she decided to take time off to stay home with her new baby. In the end Cuddy decided to take over the Clinic to be able to have more time with her children.

Hearing her phone ring Cameron quickly answered.

"Hey." Answered half holding her breath knowing that Wilson was getting worse by the past few phone calls.

"Hey." House replied seriously. "We made it Staunton tonight." Staunton…Staunton…Virginia, they were farther up on I-81. They were heading home. "We should be back in two days." He sounded tired. Troubled.

"I've made the arrangements." House suggested it, but Cameron agreed. Wilson wasn't going to die alone and to hell if he was going to die in a hospital. She moved all of House's things out of his bedroom and had set up his old room for Hospice care.

"Good."

"Drive safely." The boys had turned in their motorcycles a month ago having switched over to a 4 door crossover so that Wilson could easily get in and out. Wilson would nap in the car while House drove to the next destination on the list. The unspoken I love yous hung in the air and the call was done.


	19. 4 Years 5 Months 2 Days

**4 Years 5 Months 2 Days**

House never did anything on time and Cameron was always early. So of course their child showed up on its due date. Four years to the day that House entered rehab and his life had changed forever.

The baby had been home all of ten minutes when House limped into Wilson's room. House found Wilson sitting propped up in his bed reading. Still able to move around but weak. At least the pain was manageable.

Carefully House placing the baby in Wilson's arms before plopping into the chair next to Wilson's hospital bed. A routine common during the last month. Using his foot House slid the little foot stool out from under the bed to prop his feet up. Wilson looked down at the child, the baby looked like House. Granted most kids looked like dad as a newborn but hopefully Cameron was in that kid somewhere.

"Cuddy wouldn't tell me anything but that it's a boy." Wilson whined. They had a hospice nurse coming every day to help but with enough doctor friends Wilson was checked on frequently and was never left in pain or alone.

House nodded his head and grinned.

"21in, 8lbs 2 oz and 100% all male." House wiggled his eyebrows for effect. "Cameron went drug free and the baby scored perfect on his APGARs." Cameron and House didn't agree on the drug free part. Wilson figured she was making a point to House and stayed out of all discussions.

Wilson looked down at the kid again.

"Please don't tell me you named him James." Wilson stated firmly.

"Why would we name him after Cameron's annoying older brother?" House said while rolling his eyes. "We named him something way cooler than that. Wilson, meet Joshua Wilson House, a.k.a. Josh."

"You bastard." Wilson smiled with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey I'm the only one that can use language around the kid." House smirked. Today was a good day and the men talked for hours, with few interruptions from the outside world checking in.


	20. 4 Years 6 Months

**4 Years 6 Months**

Today was House's first day back in 6 months.

Stepping out of the elevator he couldn't help but look to the left at Wilson's office. It of course wasn't Wilson's office anymore; it never would be again, his best friend died 3 weeks ago while Cameron and he were at Josh's first pediatrician appointment.

Wilson had been chipper when they left, propped up in his bed. On their way back home they received the call from Chase who was with the Hospice nurse and simply stated that Wilson died. Just like that. He died before the disease took way all his dignity. Morphine overdose, House didn't know how Wilson did it but somehow he managed it.

The office door was blank now, waiting for a new owner.

Passing the conference room and opening the door to his office he noticed the corkboard with the map of the USA hanging for the first time. Making his way closer he noticed the pins with dates meticulously pined on different cities.

"Cameron." An Australian voice from the door stated simply. House turned to see Chase propped against the doorway to the conference room. "She started it right after you and Wilson started your trip. Your journey had quite a following. I personally like the little story bits Cameron added to the side." Chase pointed to a thumb-tac holding a stack of paper up on the corner.

Pulling the thumb-tac out House took the stack and sat down and started reading the 4 month long adventure he had with Wilson.

"Hey." Cameron's voice was right in front of him; infant carrier holding Josh by the door. The office blinds were drawn. He finally broke down.

"He's gone." He stated simply. Cameron took the pages from him and tacked them back on the board and sat next to him.

"You were a good friend."

"He was better."

"True. He wanted me to give you this when the time was right. Pretty sure this is right." Taking a folded up envelope out of her pocket she handed it to him. House straightened it out to see on the front Wilson's messy left handed scrawl 'House'. Opening the envelope a $20 fell out. Carefully House read Wilson's simple message. 'You're getting soft House. Time to switch. Hoes before Bros.'

House had always worried about being alone. Always pushing people away before they could leave him, but there was always Wilson. Wilson wasn't here anymore but his simple statement reminded him, that he wasn't alone and never would be. House knew he had Cameron but every once and a while a reminder was needed as the dark clouds closed in.

"That bastard." House said as he folded the piece of paper back into the envelope and put it into his pocket. Everything was going to be alright. Hot wife, cute baby, and surprisingly some weird friends that started as Fellows. "Lunch? Wilson is buying."


	21. Epilogue

**12 Years 5 Months 1 Week**

Almost Twelve and a half years House had been drug free. Wilson died eight years ago, today was a day of bets, pranks, and mischief in his honor. Not that the other days didn't hold that, today was special.

House couldn't stop grinning. Chase had taken over Wilson's office in the end. After many quick rotations of doctors not able to handle their new neighbor Foreman wisely moved Chase in.

Chase was now the co-head of the Diagnostics department. Five ducklings between the two of them. With Chase on board with his pretty smile they were able to fully fund the department on gifts alone. This also meant that both doctors could spend more time with their families.

Chase stepped into the role with ease and understanding that he was still under House. He also knew that taking over Wilson's office mean pranks. 18 Years of knowing House meant that he knew the game and played it well. Secretly enjoyed it.

So, House sat in his office peeking out the back door waiting for Chase to arrive.

"Testing is back." House didn't look towards the voice, continuing his watch.

"What did they say?"

"You will have to read them yourself but I personally like page 4 paragraph 1." She stated throwing the papers on his desk. House looked up at his wife and raised an eye. "Something about his three wishes."

Quickly forgetting about next door House picked up the packet of paper.

'Psycho-Educational Evaluation of Joshua Wilson House, 8 years old'. Skimming the pages he quickly noted that Josh was in the very superior range in pretty much every test. That wasn't why they were testing him, well partially.

Flipping to page 4 he noted it was the emotional part of the test. Josh, failed to stay focused in school. Cameron wanted to make sure it was academic boredom and not an underlying issue. Looked like academic boredom to House. Skimming paragraph one on page four he found what his wife wanted him to see. His son had to say three wishes 'He wished Pokémon were real, wished his dad's sarcasm level would decrease and that he could visit all the places with his dad that his dad did with Wilson.'

House smiled and looked up at Cameron.

"You can start taking him to the kid appropriate places now. You have to wait for the other places."

"Even Candy?" House asked with glee.

"Pretty sure Candy won't be there anymore."

"There is always a new batch of Candy at strip clubs." House said wiggling his eyes suggestively. Cameron merely rolled her eyes.

Just then a crash noise followed by "House" could be heard.

"Got to go." House said jumping quickly from his seat and out the back door.

House was already jumping the wall between offices when he heard Cameron yell after him "Remember to pick the kids up from school.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Thanks to those that have read, quietly and not quietly :-). I may have added a chapter and that's why its not the original 19 and epilogue as stated.**


End file.
